Always with You
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: It's been weeks since Allen has left the order. Missing everyone he decides to go back secretly and sit outside to think about the past and future. He did not not expect Lenalee to walk outside and forgive him.


Hello, it's been a while since but I am excited to be back writing. I hope you all enjoy this short fic!

 **I do not own D. Gray Man**

Allen missed everyone at the order. He knew that if he stood strong and kept walking forward that everything will work out in the future. The far future. He felt his body getting weaker by the 14th every day and still haven't figure out what he needed to do. He was terrified on the inside but knew he had to stay strong for everyone.

"Allen is that you?" Lenalee said walking toward Allen who was sitting alone outside on a balcony at the Black Order. Allen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. "Lenalee… what are you doing here at this hour?" Allen Walker exchanged surprised eyes with Lenalee. It's been a couple of weeks since he was considered a threat to the Black Order and haven't seen anyone.

He managed to climb up on the balcony to reminisce on the times he spent at the order. Traveling alone was difficult as he missed the happier times at the order.

Lenalee didn't say a word but walked toward him planting a seat right next to him. The wind was slightly blowing under the starry night sky.

It's been a while since he seen her or talked to her. He missed everything about her. The way she smiled, laughed, and how they would talk for hours.

He noticed a few different things about her. Her hair was a tad bit longer with two small updos on the side. Bruises painted her body as a big band-aid was on her right cheek. The quality that stood out the most was the bag under her eyes. It looked like she hasn't slept in days. It made his heart sank knowing that she's been going through a lot while he was gone.

He knows that they left on a bad note. He left the order and Lenalee happened to chase him down. He left her alone in the forest and made her cry. He still hasn't forgiven himself for that.

Allen took a deep breath feeling the anxiety consume his body. "I'm sorry Lenalee for everything." He wanted to say much more but couldn't produce them. She didn't say anything but stared at him. She felt frustrated at his apology and suddenly raised her hand out ready to smack him. Allen automatically flinched ready to be hit by her famous slap.

He didn't feel any pain and slowly opened his eyes and was attacked by a hug from her. He felt the tears hit his back as she was immediately sobbing. "Allen." She said wrapping her hands around his body tighter.

Allen didn't know what to do. He was confused. He knew that she was frustrated at him and to see her cry because of him again broke his heart.

He wrapped his cold hands around her tiny body trying not to cry himself. "Lenalee, I'm sorry for everything that I have done to made you feel this way. For leaving the order, betraying everyone, and most importantly leaving you that night." Allen whispered in her ear.

Lenalee cried even more. She started hitting Allen on the back. "Allen this is what you get for leaving more alone! It's not fair that you of all people have to suffer so much!" Allen gently pulled her away from him so she could stop hitting him.

Tears kept pouring down her face as her cheeks were flushed. "I can't go back to the order right now I'm too dangerous. I'm currently working on it right now." He let go of Lenalee and she found balance of her own.

"You weren't supposed to see me. You must keep this a secret from everyone else. You could be in serious trouble if someone finds out." Allen tried wiping her tears.

Lenalee took his hand and held it with hers. "Allen everyone at the order is praying for your safety. Sure, some people had their doubts but we just want everything to go back to the way it was." Lenalee choked on her tears. "I honestly thought you died or already got consumed by the 14th."

Allen couldn't help but to let a tear spill out of his eye. "Lenalee please don't cry. Remember I won't go down that easily without a fight. I'm trying my best right now to figure things out and know who I truly am before I hurt anyone. However, I will never forget that the black order is my home and I am an exorcist."

Lenalee finally smiled as Allen mention the black order. She knew Allen was trying his best but it was still hard for her. She tried to stop crying.

"Lenalee I have to go now I spent too much time here. I don't want to leave you again crying ever again so please think of the future."

Lenalee smiled again as she whipped her tears. "I'm just glad that you're alive and safe. Everyone at the order including Kanda will be fighting to bring you back." Allen knew that the words she was saying was true. Allen stood up ready to leave. He felt better knowing that Lenalee stopped crying.

He turned his back against her. "Goodbye." He took a step forward but Lenalee immediately hugged him from behind. "Allen just remember if you ever get consumed by the 14th I will personally bring you back as well everyone in the order. Even if this is a dream I will always be with you don't forget that."

Allen froze when he heard the word dream. "No, it can't be." He slowly turned around and faced a smiling Lenalee. She gently touched his scar. "It's time to wake up Allen and continue walking your path." He shook his head not believing her.

Allen slowly opened his eyes noticing the small tears pouring out of his eyes. He turned over on the bed he was sleeping on to look at the clock that read 9am. He laid back on his back remembering his vivid dream.

He hasn't dreamt about anyone from the order since the day he left. He missed everyone at the order and wished to see them soon. However, he knows that Lenalee will always be with him even if it's in his dreams.


End file.
